Fallen Leaves of Konoha
by DeusExLeto
Summary: It has been a month since Kakashi returned with Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone still suffers from the loss. Note: Violence and Explicit Activities later in the series.


Fallen Leaves of Konoha

Pain..

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any part of Naruto.

A.N if you like it feel free to review it. Now I don't mind some critisism, but please keep it low. I don't wanna feel like a complete failure just yet. Oh and depending on your replies I will decide if I want to continue on.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Has it honestly been a month. I still can't believe they're gone." Kiba stood at the memorial stone looking down at the names etched into the side of the monument. Akamaru whimpered as his friend said this. Kiba peeked from the corner of his eyes catching sight of some of his friends. Ino and Sakura were at the verge of tears, as always. Kiba looked over at Shino. "Buggy freak." he whispered to himself noting the emotionless stare through the black glasses. Kiba continued to scan the group, until his eyes landed on another standing off by a tree far back from the others, his heart sank watching Hinata lean against the tree holding herself. Kiba now felt tears welling up in his eyes. Ever since Kakashi returned carrying the bodies of two of his friends everyone he knew seemed to fall into a spiral, but Hinata, in his opinion, seemed to suffer the worst. Ever since Naruto's funeral, all she did was train. Anyone looking at her could tell she was a mess. Her clothes hung loosely from her small body, but the part of her that really frightened him was her eyes, which seemed to have lost their light and now had dark lines under them. Kiba remembered a week after the funeral when Kurenai confronted him about Hinata. Looking back, Kiba realised his denial of the situation.

The group started to disband. First Neji wandered away followed by Tenten. Then Shino walked off. Lee walked a few steps before looking down at a balled fist. For seconds he stood there, a silent promise, before he continued. Shikamaru was the next to leave, he wrapped his hands behind his head and stepped off. Shortly after Ino and Chouji followed. Sakura left shortly after Kakashi arrived. Kiba looked back at Hinata, but she was gone now. Kakashi and Kiba remained. Kakashi was lost in his own little world so Kiba wandered off. A noise snapped him from his thoughts. He was standing near the training fields where he heard the sounds of someone's session. Kiba moved closer to see Hinata's haggard frame forcing herself to fight an invisible enemy. Kiba watched intently amazed at how she fought relentlessly despite the exertion she has put onto her body.

Hinata spun around putting her plam flat against the air. Adjusting her footing she placed a fist into the air above her other hand. Spinning around she threw her leg up swiping the air with her kick. She stumbled as her foot hit the ground and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Stumbling she brought a two hit combo to the air and slowly adjusted her footing for a snap kick into the air. Hinata slowed down taking deep breaths trying to keep her balance. Dizziness swept over her. The ground rushed up to greet her. Her breath sent small bursts of dirt into the air. "I can't stop." she said as she pushed herself to her feet. Her legs wobbled and she nearly fell again. Taking a deep breath she put her hands together forming a seal. "Byakugan!" The muscles in her eyes pulsed as she started fighting again.

Kiba felt sick watching her push herself like this. He looked down and tried to think up a quick conversation starter before running out onto the field. "Hey Hinata! This sun is bearing down, let's go get something to eat." Kiba said as he ran up to her. Hinata barely looked at him, but kept fighting. "Come on let's go get something to eat." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement. She stopped and shook her head. "Come on Hinata you can't keep up with this, everyone needs to rest now and then." He pleaded with her. She pushed, putting more force behind each punch. Kiba looked at the ground shaking his head. Finally after a few moments of a slightly awkward silence. Kiba finally said, "Would Nar-" before he could finish a small throwing star stabbed into the ground by his foot causing him to jump back. Kiba looked at Hinata who now had her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Leave me alone." she said to him as she stared at the ground. Kiba sighed wanting to press the matter, but feared where he stepped trying to get to her. He turned on his heal and jumped away from her towards the village.

-  
Yea I'm willing to bet some people are alittle upset, but like I said. Reviews.

Sorry for this being alittle small 


End file.
